borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destroyer/Strategies
These strategies will work with any character, but high accuracy or bullet regeneration is recommended for the second: If at this point in the game the player has any Eridian weapons, equip them and use either them or an assault rifle to take down three of the four purple tentacles (leave one to stop the rest respawning.) Now just fire away while hiding behind the stone pillars for the duration of the eye attack; this should allow the player to kill The Destroyer with ease and without having to worry about ammo. An extremely effective weapon is the Eridian Thunderstorm. While one is recharging, equip a second one or just use another weapon to take the purple tentacles down. Make certain to destroy the purple tentacles whenever they appear. Stand behind one of the large rocks that has a half circle removed from one side. Firing through the hole will grant shooting access to the eye. The player will only have to worry about the slam, as the beam will not be able to penetrate the rock, and The Destroyer is unable to aim for anything but the center of the character's body; which is behind a rock. The character will be safe and have an easy avenue to The Destroyer. An extremely effective weapon against The Destroyer is The Boom Stick, especially if the character has an increased magazine size via class mods or skill tree. Its fast fire rate and high damage make it extremely effective. It's spread is also somewhat negligible against this huge target. Another strategy is to move to the left side of The Destroyer itself, this will prevent it from attacking your character, making it very easy to kill if you have a means of ammunition regeneration. It has also been reported that running up and throwing multiple MIRV grenades into the destroyers mouth can result in an easy kill. This can also be done with a fast-firing rocket launcher or shotgun-rocket-launcher. In addition, using a scope to aim a Longbow grenade into the destroyers eye will result in the grenade critically hitting the destroyer, with seven grenades being able to take roughly a quarter of its life. The Simple Kill: When the battle begins, there is a rock on the right-hand side very close to where the Destroyer will grab another rock when he spawns a set of new tentacles. This rock is not very close to the Destroyer. The character can crouch behind this rock and take out the purple tentacles. Once these tentacles are gone, hit the Destroyer until he spawns these new "grabbing" tentacles; one of which will be right in front of the character. Now, equipe any elemental weapons and simply shoot the tentacle until he dies. The elemental damage is taken whereas it seems the regular damage is absorbed. High-speed elemental weapons work really well against the Destroyer. Hunter *If the player wishes to be a sniper, get a sniper rifle, sniper rifle ammo regeneration mod (for when ammo runs out and there is an extremely high chance of this happening). **Once the battle starts, head to either left or right (it doesn't matter just get in the general area of one of the four main pillars near the boss). **Take out three of the four purple tentacles that throw the explosive spines. **Leave the fourth one, if somehow after destroying three of them the player manages to get taken down, the fourth one can be used for a second wind. Don't destroy that fourth one throughout the battle (as long as the last one doesn't die the rest won't respawn.) **Once the player has destroyed three of the purple tentacles, spend the rest of the fight concentrating on the eye. With five points in CALIBER, DEADLY, and mod that either increases critical damage, or sniper rifle damage (like a +caliber sniper mod/+deadly gunslinger mod). **With five levels of Lethal Strike the hunter will do 233 damage or 5000 damage for a critical hit. This can be used after the Destroyer wraps its tentacle around the first rows of pillars. **This battle will progress REALLY quickly (in the area of about two minutes) if a player has the Jakobs Skullmasher sniper rifle, it will do in excess (with applicable mods/skills) of 15,000 per critical hit. **Also, if standing back near the New-U station, unload an assault rifle (or anything else that has decent accuracy) into The Destroyer's mouth. *If a player wishes to make the attempt as a gunslinger, an ammo regeneration Com is again recommended. **If a player has a repeater with a high magazine capacity and a high rate of fire, don't worry about getting criticals, just fire away from behind the pillar until he is dead. **As most high fire rate and large magazine capacity repeaters are not particularly accurate anyway, focusing on the critical locations can leave the character vulnerable. Instead, just aim in the general direction. **It can be killed with about 800 pre-modified shots from a ~60 damage repeater. It will take many more if a Hunter does not have Gun Crazy and Hair Trigger. Critical hits happen regularly enough from scattered shots. * Bloodwing will hit the Destroyer's mouth if the character is close enough . Explosive is the only element that is effective. * If a character has one of the Dove pistols, hide next to one of the outer-most pillars and hold down the trigger on one of the tentacles. The zero ammo depletion, and the lack of needing to reload, make this the ideal gun for a long battle. Soldier *For an assault rifle gunner, equip ammo regeneration of any kind, be it a gun, a class mod, or skill. Take cover and fire, throwing a Scorpio Turret whenever it's ready. *For a Shotgunner, move into close range if there is a soldier medic on the team. *Get a rifle with high accuracy and just fire away at the weak spots. Ammo regen will help here. *Overload is a useful skill to bring to this battle. Siren *An SMG combined with an ammo regeneration COM will allow for rapid, fairly consistent critical hits on his eye. * A Double Anarchy is also very effective during this battle. The Destroyers huge size will make an easy target. It is also very effective against the purple tentacles. *Maxing Slayer will allow for increased critical damage. Berserker *Just fire as much as possible into the eye and mouth. *Use a rocket launcher with a faster fire rate (a scope will help too). A Mongol rocket launcher is effective at scoring multiple hits at once. As with all the other characters, an ammo regen Com is recommended. * Turn on Berserker mode and punch the destroyer. When it turns off, use the strategy above. Repeat.